<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold by spacedust719</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234044">Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719'>spacedust719</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 word challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be friendship or poly, Other, either is fine, joe having brilliant ideas, just hanging out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a hard time getting his friends onboard with his idea of how they show spend their evening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hardy &amp; Gwilym Lee &amp; Rami Malek &amp; Joe Mazzello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 word challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clog Factory</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a 500 word challenge. The prompt was Gold</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Joe rolls over from his spot on the middle of the floor, “let’s go burn down that stupid gold apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami narrows his eyes at Joe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben looks up from his phone. He thinks about it for a minute and realizes Joe means Trump’s gold apartment. He scoffs, “that’s what you want to do? Gwil and I are actually in the country. You want to spend the time committing a crime?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ve never done that before.” Gwil quips from beside Ben. Ben rolls his eyes, trying not to smile back at Gwil.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Just to humor Joe, Rami offers, “I’ve probably got enough black clothes for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben glances at Gwil, “not sure your clothes will fit all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil leans over, looks down at Ben’s thighs, then up at his eyes, giving him a look like “really?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben chuckles, “Joe should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smiles at Ben, “there might be a little security. What’s your plan Joe?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe chews on his bottom lip, thinking about it. “We could get on the floor below it and light the ceiling on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil waits a beat to see if Joe says anything else, “that’s it? The whole plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe bends his head to look at Gwil and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil grins, “flawless.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami looks up at him, slightly panicked, “we were just humoring you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe smiles and rolls his eyes. He shakes his phone, “I made dinner reservations.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, thank god.” Rami holds out his hand for Joe to help him up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe shakes his head, “you wouldn’t commit a crime with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami smirks, “come up with a better plan and I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe looks to Ben and Gwil, “you guys ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben smiles at Gwil, “can we still see Gwil try to fit in Rami’s clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami laughs, “we can just buy him a crop top tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil laughs as he follows the others out the door to dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe holds the door for them, “when I come up with a more detailed plan, Ben, Gwil, are you guys in?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben smiles at him, “‘sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe locks the door behind them, “do you think the blueprints are online.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil mumbles to Ben, “we’re going to get arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben nods, “yes, yes we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Rami looks over his shoulder back at Gwil and Ben, “maybe they’ll put us all together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Joe forces his way between Ben and Gwil. He puts one arm over Ben’s shoulder and his other is linked with Gwil’s elbow. He grins wide, “think how much bonding time we’ll have then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gwil laughs loudly, “totally worth it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>